


Tapestry of Endsville

by kitmerlot1213



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Crew as Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Leonard McCoy, Friendship, Gen, Genderswap, Mirror Universe, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitmerlot1213/pseuds/kitmerlot1213
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring our favorite doctor--with his friends, family and crew :)





	1. Insanity Confirmed

**Author's Note:**

> My very first McKirk friendship drabble--Jim and his Bones in sickbay

“This is what you've driven me too, you and your not looking before you leap insanity.”

Jim Kirk tried not to wince too obviously when his best friend and even better doctor Leonard McCoy picked up his hypospray and wielded it like it was a phaser.

But Bones, being the observant bastard he was, saw the flinch and lowered the spray. He picked up his tricorder instead and continued grumbling as he poked and prodded his long suffering captain.

“I’m not going to ask you what you were thinking because it’s too god-damned obvious that you weren’t thinking of anything.”

“Bones please, I’m always thinking,” Jim interrupted, smiling cheekily.

“No, you’re thinking of ways of driving me to drink,” McCoy replied.

“Only if I get to drink with you,” Jim answered, grinning even wider.

“Unbelievable,” he huffed out, but there wasn’t any anger behind his words because McCoy found himself smiling back just fondly. “Could you be a bigger infant?”


	2. It's Only Logical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy’s Kirk’s wingman—whether he wants to be or not :):)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at a McSpirk frienship piece :)

When Leonard McCoy returned to his office in sickbay, he was unsurprised to find Jim Kirk already waiting for him.

The doctor took one look at the forlorn expression on his best friend’s face and he was reaching for his illegal stash of Romulan ale.

McCoy poured each of them a healthy amount of the alcohol and it was only after Jim took a fortifying sip, that the doctor dared to speak. “Okay, Jim, spill. What happened with Spock?”

Jim shrugged his shoulders and muttered his reply into his glass.

McCoy leaned in before he spoke again. “Kid, you’re going to have to speak up. I didn’t quite catch that.”

Jim’s cheeks colored slightly before he sheepishly answered. “I haven’t actually spoken to Spock yet.”

He could see that Bones was winding up for an epic rant when Jim hurredly broke in. “What if he says no? Or what if he doesn’t say anything at all? Or what if…”

McCoy put his hand on Jim’s shoulder and shook it gently. “Don’t start counting your chickens before they hatch.” He smiled slightly at Jim’s confused look. “In other words, knock off all of the “what ifs” and actually talk to the man.” 

He fixed Jim with a level look. “You won’t know if Spock wants a relationship with you unless you ask him outright.”

Jim nodded, his face full of uncertainty. He knew Bones was right, but a part of him was afraid to take the chance, not wanting to lose Spock’s friendship completely. 

But on the other hand, fortune favored the bold.

He nodded once more to himself, but this time his face was full of determination. Jim was going to speak to Spock and he was going to make such a logical case for himself that Spock would have no choice but to be his.


	3. Thursday's Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. McCoy's dreams have become a bit angsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at some Spones angstyness.

He was having the dream again.

Leonard McCoy hadn’t had that particular dark dream since his divorce but it was always the same: he was standing in a dark forest, filled with tall trees with thick green leaves.

The woods were eerily still, yet they somehow appeared menacing.

He would be walking through the trees and he would suddenly be surrounded by the limbs and smothered in the leaves.

And whenever Len had 'the woods' dream, he intuitively knew it was his subconscious trying to help him deal with his worries.

McCoy tried to be a practical man in every area of his life and when he saw the signs of Jim falling for Spock, he attempted to brace himself when the news was inevitably revealed.

He thought he’d done a good job of covering up his own pain but now it was manifesting itself in his own personal nightmare.

So now he realized that his brain expected him to deal with his angst, but what the hell was he supposed to do about it?


	4. A Melancholy Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Spock reach out to a distraught Bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McSpirk friendship drabble

Leonard McCoy knelt at his daughter’s grave, his bouquet of white chrysanthemums clutched tightly to his chest.

He knew intellectually that Joanna’s spirit wasn’t present at the grave site or buried in the ground underneath the tombstone and he also knew that he didn’t have to visit the cemetery to speak to her. 

God knows he talked to her all the time in his head, particularly when he was stressed or worried.

What did surprise him was that Jim Kirk had not only followed him to the graveyard, but that he brought Spock with him.

In retrospect, he should have known his two friends would be worried.

~~~

Of course it happened during an away mission because that’s when all the most annoying and deadly crap happened. 

McCoy had beamed down to the surface with the ccience team to help identify the planets’ indigenous plants and herbs when they’d been ambushed by a rogue band of isolationists' who weren’t overly fond of the Federation.

McCoy had been hit in the stomach with an ancient metallic bullet from a hand gun and while the weapon looked primitive, it was more than capable of taking a person’s life. 

There was also the added consideration that the bullets were filled with a fatal poison that was set to implode into the blood stream two minutes after being fired.

The bullet had to be removed and since he was the only person present with any surgical skills, McCoy knew what had to be done.

He barely nodded his assent to Spock before the Vulcan was kneeling next to him, intent on performing his lifesaving mind meld.

Spock wasted no time in learning how to extract the bullet from McCoy’s stomach, but that was not the only information he learned from the injured doctor.

~~~

McCoy could see that Jim and Spock were crouching behind a tree while they argued quietly before he pulled out his comm to message the two idiots to stop hiding and to join him at the grave.

He turned his head away to hide his smile at their sheepish expressions but then he remembered why he was annoyed in the first place and he turned a stern face in their direction before he spoke. “I’m not too sure why you both felt you had to follow me to Jo’s grave.” 

His brows furrowed even more at seeing Jim’s stricken look. “Kid, it wasn’t like I was using a fake identity or trying to fool anyone. I knew you could find where I was going without any difficulty.” 

At those words, Spock stepped forward. “Doctor, I assure you we weren’t trying to intrude.” He stopped and exchanged a worried look with Jim. “I was concerned by what I sensed during our meld.”

Spock paused to gather his thoughts before he continued. “The sheer depths of your grief at your daughter’s death…”

The Vulcan trailed off, unsure how to continue when Jim also stepped forward to kneel next to his friend. He tentatively placed his hand on McCoy’s shoulder before gently speaking. “Bones, I can’t even begin to understand what you're going through, but please let us help you deal with it.”

At Jim’s words, Speck leaned down to place his hand on McCoy’s shoulder as well, overlapping Jim’s own hand. McCoy could feel their worry for him as his eyes filled with tears. 

He took a deep breath before he could answer and then it was just to glance shyly up at his two friends and mumble out a heartfelt “Thanks.”


	5. No Rest for the Weary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Sickbay humor--in drabble form :)

Sickbay was eerily quiet.

Leonard McCoy was used to the silence of a hospital in the late evening/early morning hours and he found that working the gamma shift on a starship held the exact same quality of expectedness.

As if everyone from the patients to the doctors to the medical instruments themselves were waiting for dawn and the healing effects of the start of a new day.

But this evening was different.

Instead of the silence being calm, it felt suffocating and McCoy started to feel closed in, as if he had to fight for breath.

He used the first tricorder he saw to run a diagnostic on himself and all his vital signs were normal. “Okay,” he mumbled to himself. “If it’s not me, then it was to be something else.”

He had to bite back his own surprised yelp at the sudden tap on his arm. Nurse Christine Chappel grinned at him conspiratorially. “Gianna’s found her Tarot cards and she’s setting up to do readings.” She gazed at him knowingly. “What do you say?”

McCoy grinned slightly at his own jumpiness. “Okay,” he responded. “Deal me in.”

“Dear GOD, Len, it’s not poker!” his scandalized nurse practically shrieked.


	6. The Local Taproom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McKirk friendship--drabble with Jim and Bones hanging in a bar. Some things never change :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely non-angsty :)

As the CMO. Leonard McCoy knew that hanging out in the Enterprise’s newly constructed Ten Forward lounge would not only bring the crew much needed relaxation but also help improve their morale and bring a sense of community and camaraderie.

It just hadn’t occurred to him that the bar would also be a source of extreme entertainment.

Ten Forward was the place to be with everyone mingling, enlisted and officers alike, so there were quite a few love connections and even more illicit hook ups.

McCoy was currently sipping an excellent glass of bourbon when his best friend and captain slipped onto the stool next to him.

Jim waited until he was served his own whiskey before he ventured a sideways look at Bones.

“Anything new?”

McCoy quirked a smile before he replied. “Finnegan is attempting to impress Uhura with his dart-throwing ability.” He took another sip of his bourbon before he continued. “She’s pretending to not notice.”

Jim threw a glance over his shoulder. “Maybe she doesn’t actually realize…”

Just then Uhura let out a cheer when Finnegan managed a bull’s eye. They exchanged amused grins, McCoy finishing Jim’s sentence. “She’s a woman. She always knew he was interested.”


	7. A McCoy Through and Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanna McCoy, anxiously awaiting her dad's return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love exploring the potential of Bones' relationship with his daughter and Joanna's thoughts on the matter.

“Mom, how much longer?”

“It’s only been five minutes since the last time you asked,” her mother sighed patiently.

“So then 60 minutes to go.” At her mom’s encouraging smile, Joanna rolled her eyes, knowing she was being the epitome of a bratty teenager but seeming unable to stop herself.

Despite being a super-cool fourteen year old, she was also a daughter who missed her beloved father fiercely and who was now minutes away from seeing him again.

Leonard McCoy was finally coming back to Earth after his five year mission and he wasn’t going back to space for at least two years and that meant the McCoy family would be together again.

The father/daughter duo were beside themselves in their excitement. They would be able to eat dinner together and talk face to face and Joanna could tell her dad all of things she’d kept close to her heart: that she prayed every night for his safety and that he’d be okay whenever he had to visit an alien planet, that she wanted to be a veterinarian and take care of sick animals the way he did people, and that she wanted him to find someone to love like her mom did with Clay.

What she was really looking forward to was wearing out the novelty of just being able to hang out with her father and just “be.”

Of course, Uncle Jim and Spock would be visiting too, along with the rest of the bridge crew, and Memaw couldn’t wait to get her hands on her son and "feed her Lenny up", but they would all have to wait.

Her dad promised that they would spend his first week home, watching movies and eating junk food—Jo bet that he’d last a day before he’d make her eat a vegetable—and then the rest of the family could visit.

But right now, all that existed was the clock slowly ticking away until her dad walked through that door.


	8. Kindred Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. McCoy and his daughter Joanna, together again :):)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the lovely McCoy family :):)

By a miracle known only to God and maybe Jim Kirk, Leonard McCoy would not only be on Earth for the months of November and December, but The Fiendish One, aka his ex-wife Jocelyn, was graciously allowing him to have Joanna for her entire Thanksgiving holiday.

At first, he thought Jim was joking, but at his friend’s impatient eye roll and annoyed, “Bones, seriously, I wouldn’t kid you about Jo,” he knew it was the truth.

Len suspected Jocelyn’s sudden niceness had something to do with the Enterprise and her crew saving the world yet again, and she couldn’t very well keep a hero from his beloved daughter, especially if the press ever got ahold of the story. 

Reporters would have a field day with the unsavory gossip and Jim would have made sure to point out who the culprit was, and any chance of Jocelyn and her new husband getting elected to the town council would have gone out the window.

So, Len now had the supreme joy of standing in his mother’s kitchen in Georgia, wearing an apron and cutting up various vegetables while Joanna stood next to him chattering about her life.

Len grinned while Jo went on about the new book she was reading and out of the corner of his eye, he could see his mom surreptitiously wiping away tears of happiness.

Tomorrow, Jim, Spock and the rest of the bridge crew would be joining them for the family dinner and he knew Spock was especially keen to meet his mom and daughter.

Jim had been over enough times he was practically adopted, so he was probably giving their friend pointers—“No, mincemeat pie doesn’t actually have any meat in it”—so it was bound to be a beautiful day regardless, but Len couldn’t deny that the idea of having his entire family together in one place gave him a sense of peace and one he was truly thankful for.


	9. Venomous Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirror Universe--Dr. McCoy will do everything in his power to protest the ISS Enterprise and his crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My version of the Mirror Universe has a more morally bankrupt and violent crew.

Chief Medical Officer’s log, Combat date 22561.3

“It’s the 176th day of battle and we finally have our break through. My science team once again proves that the ISS Enterprise has the brightest minds the Terran Empire has ever produced.”

“We were able to synthesize hemlock, belladonna and cyanide into a poisonous gas lethal enough to kill our most loathed enemy. Earlier tests showed that the gas broke down into harmless particles before it could do any damage to the Romulans nervous system, but tests of the new and improved toxin on the remaining prisoners of war in the brig demonstrated that the gas works quickly and is virtually undetectable.”

“Our bio-weapon, The Nightshade Toxin, will bring this war to a very swift and fitting ending. All Hail the Empire!”


	10. Not a Doppelganger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The female versions of our McKirk--Dr. Lena McCoy and Captain Jamie Kirk--meet the very male Leonard McCoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My version of the genderswap :)

It was ten months into their five year mission when Dr. Lena McCoy met another version of herself in a parallel timeline.

Oddly enough, her captain and best friend Jamie Kirk had met a different version of herself due to a combination of a phantom planet’s atmosphere and an ion cloud disturbance and Jamie had handled the situation as well as anyone could.

But Lena could still remember Jamie’s horrified fascination with her counterpart: “Bones, I think she was some kind of a dominatrix because she was wearing a gold crop top and carrying a whip”, so this was about the least wacky thing the Enterprise crew had to deal with. Now talking tribbles, that was some crazypants crap, so an alternate version of herself should have been a piece of cake.

Except this version was very male and the definition of tall, dark and handsome and when he turned his Southern gentleman manners on her and she responded back like a true Southern belle, it surprised no one that the McCoys were getting along like twos peas in a pod

The rest of the crew were charmed by Bones II—Jamie insisted on calling him that—and when Scotty figured out the time differential on the transporter, everyone was reluctant for him to go back to his own universe.

But then Spock very firmly stated that if the Second Dr. McCoy wished to stay on their Enterprise, he would need to fill out Form #262, a medical personnel and requisition request and it would need to be done in triplicate.

Bones II looked at the form in alarm and quickly stepped onto the transporter pad and nodded to Scotty. He smiled good bye to Lena and as he disappeared in a flurry of displaced atoms, she turned to see both Spock and Jamie fighting back smiles.

And before Lena could ask, Jamie answered her silent question. “I guess he hates filling out paperwork as much as you do Bones.”


End file.
